1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile information apparatus having a radio communication function and, more specifically, to a control method for a data processing section of the mobile information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known mobile information gear which is a combination of an information processing section and a radio communication section. A mobile telephone such as PHS (personal handyphone system) or PDC (personal digital cellular) telephone may be used as the radio communication section to transmit and receive data in TDMA (time division multiple access) communications scheme. During communicating, the radio communication section alternately performs receiving and transmitting operations in frames.
On the other hand, it is desired that the power consumption of a battery-powered apparatus is as low as possible. To achieve the reduced power consumption, a microprocessor operates according to a selected clock frequency depending on a process to be performed because the power consumption increases with the clock frequency.
However, the frame timings of receiving and transmitting operations are not synchronized with the clock change timing of the microprocessor. Therefore, the capacity of a power supply circuit including the battery is designed to cope with the sum of maximum power consumption of the information processing section and the radio communication section. This causes the power supply circuit and the battery to increase in size and weight and thereby the mobile information terminal is prevented from miniaturization.